


Aggressive

by WriterAnonymous



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, Jealous Derek, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterAnonymous/pseuds/WriterAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While participating in a charity kissing booth Derek is surprised to discover that he's not particularly comfortable with other people kissing Stiles. Scott learns how to offer love advice and Stiles struggles with new revelations about his sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NinaLima22](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=NinaLima22).



> This story was originally meant to be a one-shot, I have since decided to split it into three parts. I am not sure where this fic takes place, I would say Season 3 somewhere. Allison and Scott are broken up and this story would fall somewhere before Kira and Malia enter the picture. I love the idea of a Stiles/Derek relationship and wanted to make this as authentic as possible. Hopefully I did the characters justice.  
> Song paired to this ficlet: Apathy by Mr. FijiWiji  
> We are just going to assume that the only people that seen Derek's eyes change are Scott and Stiles, just in case there was any confusion.  
> Also wanted to do a quick shout out to NinaLima22 on youtube. It was her Sterek video, Apathy, that became my muse and inspired me to start writing about this pairing. If you haven't seen the video please do yourself a favor and check it out, will post the link below.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=--v7YuXCKXM

Derek was not impressed. Crossing his arms he narrowed his eyes moodily at the crowd of salivating women before him. They weren't even trying to form lines, simply toppling over each other in an attempt to be first.  
"Stiles, I am going to kill you" he gritted out bitterly to the boy sitting next to him.  
"Yea I'm okay with that" Stiles breathed back eyeing up the women excitedly, teenage eyes wide and hopeful.  
Derek grunted in frustration tugging at the ridiculous red hat on his head. The material was making his head itch. It had been Stiles' idea of course. Stiles had all the bright ideas didn’t he?  
When Scott had approached Derek earlier that week and had started his sentence with "Dude, Stiles has a great idea" Derek should have known. When did Stiles Stilinski ever have a great idea? Instead of ending the conversation immediately Derek had ever so slightly tipped his head down, an invitation to keep talking.  
Now look where that had gotten him. Sitting in the middle of the mall with a Santa hat on his head and a sign hanging above reading Kissing Booth all proceeds go to Charity. Scott and Stiles sat on either side of him looking as stupid as he felt in their matching Santa hats. Twenty-five cents a kiss hadn't seemed like a lot of money to Derek in the beginning but with the amount of women they had lined up here...Well it appeared they'd be making plenty to donate to the Christmas Dinner Beacon Hills was holding for the homeless. Derek had to admit it was a good cause, he wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t, but he had a feeling his teenage company was interested in the kissing booth for entirely different reasons.  
A lanky arm hit him in the face just then as Stiles stood in a rush, body flailing in its usual awkward display. Derek just glared up at him silently, letting his eyes do the talking.  
"Oh-kay" Stiles said slowly giving a lopsided smile and holding out his hands defensively. "Great, you just keep that up, the women will love it"  
Derek just kept letting his eyes speak for him.  
"Yup...everyone likes the strong, silent type" Stiles muttered before looking away to address the frenzied females before them.  
"This is great...so great. Hey I'm Stiles"  
The women's chatter died down as they eyed him skeptically.  
Beside Derek, Scott snorted.  
Oblivious as always when it came to women, Stiles just barrelled ahead.  
"I can see you're all eager to get your kiss...well for charity...not to just kiss us... I mean if you want to kiss us that's a bonus... "  
Derek raised an eyebrow in amusement and Scott stood to save his friend from further embarrassment.  
"If you would all please pick a line we can get started. Twenty-five cents a kiss, of course you can donate more if--"  
The women had began moving frantically to form three lines before the alpha had got a chance to finish his sentence.  
Derek eyed the women moodily. He was unsurprised by the results but no less agitated. Stiles had two girls in his line, Scott had about 15 and Derek had about twice as many.  
It was going to be a long afternoon.  
.  
Scott sighed happily putting all his coins back in the jar after counting them. He'd made $50 this afternoon he's said, although Derek suspected the smug grin had something to do with the last girl to visit Scott's booth. There had been some tongue involved in that one. Derek grimaced at the memory of the slurping sounds the pair had noisily made next to him. The eldest werewolf glanced down at his own donations. He had no idea what he'd made but he'd filled 2 jars so he figured he'd done well. His eyes slid over to Stiles' nearly empty jar.  
If the younger boy was upset by the lack of women coming to his line for their twenty-five cent kiss he didn't show it. He had been eager with all six of the women that had lined up that day, bouncing happily on the balls of his feet each time he leaned over to place a chaste kiss on the lips of the donor. Even now he was grinning from ear to ear while he picked up his jar.  
Derek stared pointedly down at the nearly empty jar but Stiles' smile never wavered.  
"Women find me intimidating" was all he said with a shrug.  
Derek hid his smirk by turning away to leave.  
"Same time tomorrow?" Stiles called out after him.  
"Tomorrow." Derek replied without turning around.  
.  
Derek returned to the mall the next day as promised. Stiles and Scott were already at their booth jars out before them and a small crowd of ladies in line awaiting their kiss. Sending a wary look in the women's direction he took his spot amongst the teens and placed his jar out in front of him.  
"You're late" Stiles murmured from beside him.  
Derek ignored him. Let day two begin.  
.  
Given the previous days lack of excitement Derek had been expecting much of the same the second time around. He was however, severely disappointed. It began with the tall blonde who'd found their way into Stiles' line. Tall, blonde and as fate would have it, male. The man happened to be exactly two women away from receiving a kiss from the one and only Stiles Stilinski. Derek caught the nervous look Scott and Stiles shared from either side of him. Stiles couldn't, of course, refuse to give a kiss just because the recipient was a man, their booth certainly didn't say no men allowed. Derek for one would enjoy seeing Stiles squirm, served him right for using a fundraiser as a way to pick up chicks.  
Derek tried to focus on his own line of women but try as he may, he couldn't stop his eyes from shifting to the left, where Stiles had just finished giving the last girl ahead of the blonde man, his signature quick peck. He could smell the anxiety coming off Stiles in waves, could hear the nervous tapping of his feet, see the clenched fists. Witnessing Stiles this way was starting to make Derek, against his better judgement, increasingly uncomfortable. The smell of the teens distress alone was enough to make Derek's stomach lurch irritatingly and for reasons he didn't entirely understand he was standing and locking eyes with the blonde stranger. Steel grey eyes met his unflinchingly and Derek got the impression he was being challenged...challenged for what, he didn't know.  
"We're going to be taking a break now" was all he said not breaking his stare with the other man.  
Perfectly shaped blonde brows narrowed angrily and Derek was no longer just getting the impression he was being challenged, he knew he was.  
"Is that so?" The grey eyed stranger broke eye contact with Derek and was looking at Stiles now. The women, still in lines at the booth stared on anxiously, quiet for once, along with Scott.  
"You mean the break? I mean that depends on what you consider a break, like are we talking about sitting here or maybe like leaving the building because-" Stiles rambling ended abruptly as the blonde leaned across the table his mouth firmly meeting the shorter man's still moving one. This kiss was not like the many others Derek had witnessed Stiles receive in the last twenty-four hours. It wasn't shy. It wasn't innocent. It was wanton. It was...aggressive. The blondes hands rose to clasp Stiles jaw, thumbs roughly stroking the skin there and Derek watched as teeth bit at Stiles lips followed by a tongue being slipped into Stiles mouth. Derek listened as Stiles heartbeat picked up speed, heard the whimper of pleasure that escaped Stiles mouth. An unfamiliar scent wafted through the air, sweet and musky all at once. Intoxicating. It took Derek a moment to find the source, shocked when he discovered that amazing aroma was emanating from Stiles. The younger male was aroused. Before he could stop himself, before he even had time to think about what it meant or the consequences of it a low growl started to build deep in his throat. Something was thundering, roaring... somewhere in the back of his enraged mind he recognized it as his own heartbeat.  
"Derek" Scott warned placing a hand on his shoulder. The older werewolf shrugged his hand off eyes locked on Stiles.  
He'd broke away from the kiss, lips swollen, eyes wide, staring at Derek.  
"Dude," Stiles took a step away from the man and towards Derek slowly "Your eyes."  
Scott's hand had found it's way back to his shoulder squeezing gently and turning Derek to face him. "Calm down, man, just breathe."  
Derek took a sharp intake of breath through his nose, exhaling it slowly through his mouth and feeling his eyes shift back to normal. He glanced up at Scott, his eyes clear, and the younger male nodded his head before allowing his hand to drop from Derek's shoulder and turning away to speak to the confused bystanders.  
Derek found he couldn't focus on anything but Stiles. The pale teen had his hand out before him cautiously, looking torn between approaching Derek and running away.  
"You okay?" Stiles asked hesitantly.  
Ignoring him Derek spared a glance at the blonde who was still standing there quietly, a satisfied smirk on his face.  
"That'll be twenty-five cents" he snapped waspishly.  
The blonde man eyed Stiles with an unmistakable look of appreciation before tossing a twenty dollar bill in the boys jar.  
"My pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

When was the last time he'd felt another's skin against his own? Rubbing his hand along the soft, pale skin of his companions arm Derek couldn't help but think that it had been far too long. He pressed his lips gently against the back of a warm neck, inhaling the delicious scent that was purely Stiles. A musky fragrance that the werewolf knew he would never tire of. Stiles smelled of fresh summer rain and sweet vanilla orchid. It was more than just his skin, it was Stiles. His aura, his essence. The soft, delicate smell filled Derek's senses and made him squeeze the boy tighter against his chest.  
"Derek" the boy cocooned in his arms mumbled sleepily.  
"Mm" Derek answered back non-committally.  
"Derek" Stiles said again, much more persistent sounding this time.  
"Shh. Stiles, sleep"  
"Come on, Derek, wake-up" a voice that definitely did not belong to Stiles demanded loudly.  
Derek's eyes snapped open to find Scott McCall standing above him and his bed as Stiles free as it had been when he'd crawled into it the night before. He could feel a headache coming on.  
"What do you want?" He grumbled out moodily, sitting up and yawning, the memory of Stiles scent from his dream still lingering in his nose.  
"Dude you told us you'd be at the booth today. When you missed it I thought I'd make sure you were still alive"  
Derek scowled as he remembered what had occurred the previous day. No way in hell was he going to witness any-more of that today. He was glad it was over, today being the last day.  
"I forgot" he lied smoothly.  
"Anything interesting happen?" He asked trying to appear uninterested.  
Scott however had always been too smart for his own good.  
"If you're asking if any more guys made out with Stiles today, that would be a no."  
Derek's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What makes you think I care about that?"  
"Um practically wolfing out in the middle of the mall at the sight of that guy attacking Stiles face with his lips was a pretty big give away, if that hadn't clued me in listening to you say his name in your sleep definitely would have."  
Derek dragged a hand over his face to hide his embarrassment. Why the hell had he given this kid a key to his loft again?  
"Whatever you think you know Scott, you can forget about it. Get out."  
"Look man, I'm not leaving. That’s my best friend we're talking about. I didn't even realize..."  
Now the older werewolf could feel himself getting angry.  
"Didn’t realize what, Scott?"  
"That you're...you know. Um. Gay."  
Derek rolled his eyes, "I'm not"  
"But Stiles..."  
"What about him?"  
"You like him."  
"I don't" it sounded hollow even to his own ears.  
Scott gave him a knowing smile.  
"You do. Listen I'm not judging. I'm just saying I didn’t know you were-"  
"I am not gay."  
"But-"  
"Fine!" Derek exclaimed angrily. "I guess I like Stiles. Does that make me gay? I don’t know. I've never been with a guy nor have I ever been attracted to one, it's just Stiles. Just Stiles."  
Derek didn’t even know if that was accurate. Stiles smelled...well Stiles smelled amazing- when he was aroused. Derek couldn't recall what Stiles smelled like when he wasn't, he'd never paid attention. Derek dreamt that Stiles had soft skin...other than that, what else was he even attracted too? Stiles was hyperactive, talkative, mischievous; the corner of his mouth turned up at that. The memory of how Stiles had responded to the man's kiss at the kissing booth surfaced and the smile dropped. Stiles had been passionate, eager, lustful... enthusiastic even, and Derek, in that moment, had desired him. Desired him to the point where he could have ripped the head off that blonde haired, arrogant, smug son of a bitch and not have thought twice about it.  
His eyes widened and he finally met Scott's equally wide and surprised gaze.  
"I like Stiles."  
Realizing he had feelings for Stiles was one thing, choosing whether or not to act on them was quite another. Scott had offered what little advice he could on the matter. Derek had enquired about Stiles' sexual preferences. Normally this wouldn't be a topic up for discussion but Derek figured that if Stiles' reaction to the kiss the day before was anything to go on, Stiles might be questioning it himself. Scott had, of course, interrogated his friend about the kiss the moment the two of them were alone together. Beyond acknowledging that it was nice not having to be the aggressive one for a change Stiles had refused to talk about the subject. So basically what the two werewolves had gathered was that Stiles liked aggression. Aggression from male or female was yet to be determined.  
.  
Derek was to old for this. Teenagers snuck into each others rooms in the middle of the night not full grown, twenty-five year old werewolves. This was ridiculous. He peered through the window, seeing the reason he'd climbed up the side of the sheriff's house buried deep within his blankets fast asleep. Well maybe it wasn’t all that ridiculous. A soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and he reached up one arm to slide the window up and slip in quietly pulling the bag he'd brought with him into the room as well. The room was full of the scent of Stiles. What Stiles smelled like when he sweat, what he smelled like when he was stressed...50 scents of Stiles Stilinski. Derek glanced around the room cautiously. He'd been in here before plenty of times but this time was decidedly more intimate. He cared about Stiles interests now, cared about his privacy. There was lacrosse equipment hurled in a corner of the room and Star Wars figurines set up on the computer desk, an empty ice tea bottle on his night-stand and more hoodies then he could count hung inside the opened closet. Derek crossed the room to Stiles bed, setting the bag down on the end and then just staring down at him. The werewolf had never given much thought to Stiles appearance before but now that he took a moment to look he found he was very pleased with what he saw. Chocolate brown tresses caressed a pale forehead, his nose was an elegant, upturned structure, perfectly even. Steady, deep breaths were emerging from full, pouting lips and his cheeks were pink tinged with sleep. Derek reached a hand down to stroke the heated flesh, pleased to discover the teens skin was every bit as soft as it had been in his dream. Further exploration revealed that Stiles had a small scar on his eyebrow and several endearing moles where his jaw and neck met. All in all Derek thought him exquisite. Was dumbfounded how he had never noticed before. Derek could hear movement from outside the closed bedroom door, could smell the sheriff, and bent down quickly to scent the boy who'd captured his attentions so fully. He pushed his nose into the crook of the boys exposed neck and breathed in deeply. Yes it was there, fresh summer rain and the sweet, warm scent of vanilla orchid. Purely Stiles. Standing up he spared the boy one last glance before exiting the way he'd come.  
.  
The following day he was awoken by Scott yet again.  
"Dude, wake up" he said shaking Derek's shoulder roughly.  
"What do you want now" Derek groaned out, sitting up and wiping his eyes.  
"Derek you can't just creep into Stiles room in the middle of the night."  
"Oh? "  
Scott opened and shut his mouth a few times, clearly struggling with an answer.  
"It's disturbing...and weird. "  
"Did Stiles say that?"  
"Well no. But he was definitely alarmed when he woke up to a suspicious looking package at the end of his bed this morning."  
Derek raised an eyebrow.  
"Alright well maybe he wasn’t but I was. Your lucky I could smell you all over that sweater. What did you do, wear it before you gave it to him?"  
Derek shrugged, unconcerned. "Maybe. Did you tell him it was from me?"  
"Ugh. So weird dude" Scott said putting his face in the palm of his hand. "and no, I didn’t"  
.  
Derek took a big breathe. He couldn’t believe he was actually going to do this. Scott had said Stiles liked aggressive though and Derek figured this was pretty aggressive. Taking another big breath he braced himself on one arm and for the second time in twenty-four hours crawled in through Stiles' window. Stiles was in there oblivious to Derek's presence. He was sitting at his computer desk facing away from his window, ear buds in, music blasting. Derek approached him slowly and gave a little tap on his shoulder to alert him he had company.  
"Ahh-Derek" Stiles swallowed his cry of alarm once he'd swivelled around in his desk chair and caught sight of his visitor. His ear buds had been pulled out by the force of the swing.  
"Everything all right up there Stiles?" Sheriff Stilinski called from downstairs.  
Gazing at Derek with wide eyes Stiles yelled back down to his father.  
"Yea dad I'm fine. Just a spider, a really big spider."  
Derek smirked.  
"You know I have this thing called a door, right?" Stiles asked standing up and crossing to close his window.  
"I do" Derek answered surveying the younger boy quietly. He was pleased to see that Stiles was wearing the dark grey hoody he'd purchased him.  
"Then why do you insist on coming in through the window?"  
Derek didn’t say anything, just started a very determined walk towards Stiles. In six steps he'd crossed the room, demolishing the distance between them and grabbing a handful of Stiles new sweater, pushed him flush up against the window. A growl of pleasure ripped from his throat upon feeling his body aligned with the slimmer build of Stiles'. His nose found it's way to teens neck of its own accord and he inhaled deeply, excited to smell himself on the boy. Something was wrong though. Derek pulled back inches to stare into his brunette companions eyes. They were wide and flecked with...fear? Derek leaned in and smelled him again. Yes, definitely fear. This was all wrong. Stiles was scared? Of what? Him? Rearing back again he pushed Stiles more firmly against the window.  
"Enough. Stop that" he commanded.  
Stiles eyes, which had been squeezed shut tightly, blinked open slowly one at a time.  
"Stop what?"  
"Being afraid."  
Stiles snorted and his heartbeat began to regulate much to Derek's relief.  
"Easy for you to say. You try being forced up against the wall by a snarling, red eyed werewolf who has a habit of threatening to rip your throat out with his teeth."  
Derek sighed unhanding Stiles and stepping away.  
"You think I'm here to hurt you?"  
"Well...yes?" Stiles said rolling his shoulders and staring back at Derek uncertainly.  
"I shouldn't have come" Derek said, gently grabbing Stiles arm and tugging him away from the window.  
Stiles looked at him questioningly.  
"Why did you come?"  
Lifting the window back up Derek stared back at Stiles silently.  
A moment passed and Derek could see the point recognition dawned on the younger males face. Stiles took a second to glance down at his new sweater, understanding starting to seep in and Derek used that moment for his escape out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

This time Derek heard the door to his loft slide open early the next day. No need for him to even question who'd come by; it would be Scott again no doubt. Not even bothering to sit up and acknowledge his uninvited guest, Derek just continue to lay in bed staring at the ceiling as he'd been doing for the past three hours.   
"Derek!" Scott exclaimed angrily, ripping the blankets off Derek's body with a violent tug.   
The werewolf rolled his head to the side pinning Scott with a scowl.   
"Get out."   
Crossing his arms across his chest, Scott stared down at him stubbornly.   
"No"   
Filled with a sudden rush of anger Derek found himself on his feet in front of Scott and yelling at him senselessly, "He's afraid of me Scott! This whole thing is pointless, I don’t know what I was thinking."   
"Derek you can't just invite yourself into his room, force him up against a wall and make moves on him! Of course he was scared!"   
"You were the one that told me he enjoys aggression! He didn’t seem to mind it when that mall rat was trying to choke him with his tongue."   
Scotts expression was surprised, he seemed not to know how to answer. Finally, he said, "When I mentioned aggression that wasn't quite what I had in mind." Shaking his head and appearing to make up his mind, Scott walked around Derek to sit on the bed. "Lets try this again, Derek. This time, listen."   
So Derek had sat down and this time he had really listened. When Scott explained to him that Stiles had always been somewhat afraid of him, the green eyed man had been about to scoff in denial but Stiles words from the previous night drifted through his mind and he inwardly cringed.   
"Snarling, red eyed werewolf who has a habit of threatening to rip your throat out with his teeth."   
He had threatened Stiles bodily harm on numerous occasions. Had once taken pleasure in the frightened state he could reduce Stiles too. Why wouldn’t the boy be afraid of him? Hadn't that been Derek's goal from the start? If he could take it all back...he vaguely remembered slamming Stiles' head against his steering wheel and winced again. He couldn’t take it back.   
Scott gingerly approached the topic that technically Stiles and Derek weren't even friends. The unspoken terms of their relationship were to tolerate each other. Derek was the braun, Stiles was the brain, they both had their respective parts to play in the group and so an uneasy alliance had built between them but friends? No, Derek realized feeling overwhelmingly naive, friends they were not.   
By the time the two had finished their discussion, Derek knew what he had to do.   
.   
Derek wasn't particularly good at making friends. His stony demeanor and lack of dialogue made sure of that but he was willing to try. He wanted Stiles trust him. As Scott had said, if they could build trust he might stand a chance. That is how Derek found himself on the doorstep to the Stilinski household for possibly the first time ever. Taking a deep breath, he raised his hand and knocked on the door, he only had to wait a moment before the door was answered and Derek was inhaling the intoxicating scent of Stiles again. He stood in the entryway of his house, door still partially closed, just his head peeking out and his large, expressive eyes widened when he saw Derek.   
"Um. Hey." He said his voice a notch higher than usual.   
Derek surveyed the younger man closely. He could hear Stiles heartbeat pounding frantically within his chest, could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he tried to find a way to deal with the situation, those amber eyes, lined with a thick fringe of dark lashes, were filling with a glimmer of panic. Well they were off to a good start weren't they?   
Placing his hand on the door frame he cleared his throat, willing himself not to mess this up.   
"I'm using the door." He said quirking an eyebrow.   
Stiles mouth curved up in a small smile at that. "Ya I noticed that. Good werewolf."   
Derek returned the smile relaxing a bit. "Can I come in?"   
Instantly the muscles in Stiles neck tensed, his adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard seeming uneasy all over again. Ah, and there was that racing heartbeat again.   
"You mean inside here? I don't think-I mean my dads home so..." The teen babbled in an apologetic tone.   
"Stiles I know the Sheriff isn't home. His car is gone and even if it wasn't the only heartbeat I can hear in there is your own." Derek said, moving his hand from the door frame to the door to gently apply pressure.   
Looking put out Stiles took a few steps back and allowed the door to swing open all the way.   
Derek stepped through the threshold heavily. This was it, it was to late to turn back now. He clenched his hands into fists and was disturbed to realize they were clammy with sweat. How was this skinny, gangly teenager reducing him to this mess? It had been a long time since he'd felt this nervous he'd damn near forgotten what it felt like. Glancing at Stiles face and seeing what he was feeling reflected in those wide, mesmerizing depths he almost backed out. Almost. But then Stiles was closing the door behind him and the older male was making his way into what he assumed was the living area. Pictures were placed haphazardly around the room without any rhyme or reason. Derek bent down to survey one of a young Stiles sitting in front of a ruined birthday cake, Scott standing next to him. Derek figured it was safe to assume that the cake was ruined because someone had shoved Stiles face in it, if the broad smile on Scotts face and cake scattered all over Stiles face was any indication.   
Stiles came up behind him, peering at the photograph over his shoulder. "That was my thirteenth birthday. Scott thought I should give the cake a taste" he snickered.   
Derek's focus was immediately focused on the feel of Stiles breath sweeping across the back of his neck and against the shell of his ear. His senses were enveloped in the intoxicating scent that was purely Stiles, he couldn’t help but inhale it deeply, letting his eyes slip shut as he basked in it. Suddenly Stiles was backing away and Derek could smell that fear again. Opening his eyes he turned around to face the younger man.   
"Stiles I'm not going to hurt you."   
Stiles looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I know that" he said quietly.   
Derek nodded taking a cautious step closer to the teen, "I will never hurt you again."   
Amber eyes hardened,"That’s what I'm worried about. What is this, Derek? Late night visits to my room to leave me presents and accost me?"   
Derek grimaced. "Did you like it?"   
Stiles began gaping like a fish. "Did I like it when you manhandled the crap out of me? Let me see. No."   
The taller man scowled. " I was referring to the sweater. Do you like it?" He was pleased to see Stiles face flush pink in embarrassment.   
"It's okay" he mumbled not meeting Derek's gaze.   
Derek crossed the short distance between them, hesitating only for a moment before reaching a hand up to lightly graze Stiles' jaw, relishing in the feeling of his flesh, warm and alive under the backs of his fingers. "Look at me." His fingers trailed down to the other man's chin to grasp it tenderly and tilt his face up.   
Stiles eyes were shining with uncertainty and contempt all at once but he didn’t try to wrench his face from the other mans hold.   
"Why did you let that man kiss you?" This question had been bothering Derek over the past three days more then he'd like to admit.   
Turning his face out of Derek's grip but still meeting his eyes Stiles answered, "It was a kissing booth. It was for charity."   
Derek knew that of course. It didn't mean Stiles had to moan obscenely in front of a crowd of strangers. Or that he'd had to eagerly return the kiss for that matter.   
Derek's hands balled into fist of their own accord at the memory of another enjoying Stiles in such a matter.   
"Would you let me kiss you?"   
This clearly hadn’t been what the other man had been expecting.   
"Come again?" He asked looking dumbstruck.   
"You heard me" Derek said staring down at Stiles face earnestly. "I want to kiss you. It's all I've wanted since that day."   
"But- you're Derek Hale. What would you want with me? I'm a guy and I'm...me"   
"I've wondered that same thing, but," and here he looked Stiles up and down slowly, appreciatively. He had slim hips and a slim waist but his arms were defined lightly with muscle and his shoulders were broad. He had a long slender neck, full lips, intelligent eyes and wild, tousled hair. "you have a certain appeal."   
Stiles heart rate picked up speed again and this time Derek was glad to notice it was not accompanied by the unpleasant scent of Stiles fear this time. Feeling confident, he grasped Stiles chin once more tilting his head delicately to the side and leaned his head into the man's neck breathing in the scents of rain water and vanilla.   
Stiles made a strangled noise in his throat and Derek raised his face back to the other man's.   
Their eyes met and Derek heard Stiles' heart stutter. That was his cue. Hand still grasping Stiles jaw he let his eyes drop to that tempting mouth. Stiles lips were parted and his tongue darted out to moisten his slightly fuller bottom lip. He couldn’t possibly know how arousing Derek would find that.   
"This is so weird" Stiles whispered.   
"Tell me to stop" Derek whispered back. There was a deep intake of breath and then silence.   
Derek's own heartbeat was racing furiously now. Slowly, he brought his lips to Stiles, tasting him for the first time. His senses were immediately overwhelmed. If Stiles lips looked good, it was nothing in comparison to how they felt, how they tasted. He would never tire of this, was addicted from the first uncertain caress of lips. He didn’t think it could get better but then he was swiping his tongue against that plump bottom lip and Stiles was allowing him access to his mouth and suddenly their tongues were entwined and then Stiles did it. He moaned. It was what had started this whole thing and now it belonged to Derek. He slowly broke away from Stiles' mouth grinning wickedly, "That'll be twenty-five cents."


End file.
